Dear Meteora
by exoduselita
Summary: Transformers Prime :Team Prime get an unexpected visit from an Autobot who will turn out to be more of a mythical myth than a real being. The tide of the war will be turned and dark secrets will be unleashed among everyone. Causing pain, drama, and war. But Megatron seems to have his eyes on Meteora for himself to use her for his needs and to destroy the Autobots once and for all!
1. Prologue

**About: This is the OFFICIAL story of Meteora. **

**TF Generation: Prime**

**Characters: Prime Cast**

**Main Genre: Mystery/Action**

**Rating: T...for now. Will go up later.**

**The picture was drawn by my beta=reader for my other story "I'm Stuck Between A Wretch And A King" name Meramor. Thank you for drawing such a lovely picture of Meteora!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The ship was going _down_.

I braced the side of my seat as warning signs of system failures flashed across the screen. I felt the fast drop as the ship got closer and closer to the ground. I didn't know if I would survive the crash. The bloody decepticon blew me out of the sky. I was good, but he was better. It was all evident in the end that he would get the upper hand and win.

My hands desperately skimmed over the controls, trying all the back-up buttons to try to get the thing air-born again. Every attempt to pull it up was a fail, but I couldn't let this be the end. In a last shot of reviving the ship I got myself up off my seat and tried to run to the back where the Jack-box was. The quick down motion of the ship was making it hard for me to walk. I kept stumbling and tumbling across the floor, but no matter how far I'd make it across I just ended rolling back down to the front. Just before we reached the end I rolled over to the middle where the underground vault was and I pressed the plate to drop me into it. The floor opened quickly and I fell in, the top closing in on top.

I thought about everything. Just when it can't get worse, I had a slag day. I sucked in my last vent before the impact of the ship hitting into the surface knocked me out.

But soon after when the ship stopped skidding on the ground and came to a halt I came to.

I blinked the soot and ash out of my eyes as I looked around. All I could see was flames everywhere. My body was limp and paralyzed. I couldn't feel anything, but the heat. I must have broken my back in the crash. The only reason I was alive was because I locked myself in the vault so I didn't experience the fullness of the impact. I craned my neck as far up as I could to look around. My ship was scattered everywhere. Debris lay in small piles around me.

I knew it was over. I was sorry, but I knew it was over.

I hated to admit it but he was right. He was always right. He knew I would go do something stupid and get hurt. He told me I was reckless. He said I didn't trust anyone because inside I knew I didn't want them to see my feelings. He knew that if I didn't trust him than I would have to face them alone and I would lose. He knew all along and I was too naïve and stupid to listen to him.

I felt the flames burning and melting metal. Something about the feelings was comforting, because I knew I would finally get what I deserved. In Fact, everything that ever happened to me was because I deserved it.

I opened my dry, burning mouth to mutter last words.

"…M...Magnus…its s-so hot….but I f-feel so c-cold." I whispered weakly.

Then I heard voices and footsteps shoveling through the debris and flames.

"I found a femme! I think she is still alive!" A husky voice called out. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You For Your Support. And don't forget to Review on the way out!**


	2. Fire Turns To Embers, Embers To Ashes

**A/N Thanx for all the support. The Rating will stay at T****, I have decided. Reviews are very appreciated. Meteora begins her journey...**

**WARNING: This is a mystery to pay close attention to every detail if you want to understand what is going on.**

* * *

Flashback:

"_"Hey baby, I noticed you noticing me; so, I just want to put you on notice that I noticed you too."_

_I turned around in my booth to lift an optic ridge at the goofy bot hitting on me. I laughed internally at his pick-up line. Guys could be so arrogant they forget that no one falls for those._

_But my breath hitched in a little as my eyes examined the creature looking me down. He was like a piece of art. Muscles formed into a delicious recipe and baked to perfection. He was a fine one. The detail that I noticed most was that silly smug smirk that lay plastered on his face as his intense optics glowed._

"_Hmm." I turned away hoping that if I ignored him he would go away._

_His voice boomed through my body as he spoke again. It chilled me to the core. I concentrated on my cisco intently trying to keep cool._

_"Yo, yo, yo, baby! How about some batteries to go with that shake? You can have some of mine. I'm already electrified!"_

"_Oh Primus…" I shook my head as I rolled my optics at his poor desperation. "Leave me alone. I'm tired."_

_"Yo baby, I know your feet must be tired. Cause you been running through my mind all day!"_

_My head spun to the side as he leaned against the bar booth and tried to get my attention. I looked into his eyes and felt that same electrified chilling feeling run through my body as it did before._

_"Maybe you should try talking to me like a cybertronian being. OK? Got it?" _

_But a little adversity didn't keep him down. "Actually baby, you got it, but I take donations." His grin stretched to touch both his optics. His mix of light blue and white caught my eye and I found myself checking him out._

"_You like what you see?" he purred his face coming down and close to mine. I gently pushed it away._

"_Not unless I have a mirror." I excused myself from my booth and started over to the exit. I wasn't surprised when I heard him following me. I spun around annoyed._

"_What?" I asked a little crazed. I had a long day—a bad—long day matter-of-fact. And I wasn't in the mood for any silly business. "Do I know you?"_

_He put his blue finger to his chin as he pondered that thought for a second. "I think I've seen your picture somewhere before. Oh yeah, that's right. It was in the dictionary next to 'KABLAM!'"_

_I sighed loudly. "I appreciate the flattery, but I don't appreciate you." Then I began to travel towards the exit again. This time I was able to make it outside to the cold, dark street before he made another mood. I felt his arm lay on my shoulder as he looked me head to foot._

_"Hey baby, you look so good I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of y'all!"_

_"Ha!," I mused. "And I would wish for a drought so I wouldn't have to live to see your face every day." I shook off his arm._

"_Really? So the femme is a dang good shot herself."_

"_You bet." I laughed. I quickly covered my mouth knowing I was letting myself become vulnerable._

_"You know femme, you look so good, I'd marry your brother just to get in your family." He licked his lips as he imagined me in his arms._

"_I guess this is the part where you hope I'll go home and give you everything you ever wanted, huh?" I glared at him. His optics grew wide._

"_Huh? Baby, you don't have to go home with me to give me everything I ever wanted. Any place is good as there," his smirked suddenly reappeared. "Hey, how bout here?'_

_I gasped. "How dare you?"_

"_No, no, no.! I'm just kidding, kidding. Anyway…can I buy you a drink sometime?"_

"_I don't think so." I began to walk away, but his hand grabbed my wrist. His face turned soft and sweet…and begging._

"_No, please. I'm sorry. I-I just guess I don't really have a good way of speaking to femmes." He blushed as he hung his head._

"_Yeah, you could say that." I placed my hand on my hip._

"_Please…let me make it up to you. For my rude behavior. I just couldn't resist-when I see a pretty, wonderful femme like you my stupid mind just gets knocked into action." He chuckled a bit._

_I blushed at his flattery. It was different than the flattery he said to me earlier. This one had more spark to it._

"_Please, ma'am. Give me another chance?" he gave me his best smothering look with a pout._

_I bit my lip as I stared deeply in his dark, blue optics. They glowed excitedly and hopefully. I didn't know what it was-hope, curiosity, or just the way he appeared dangerous that lured me to say yes. By all I know was that I wanted an adventure and to see how this played out._

_I pulled out a stylus from subspace and asked for his hand._

_"Hurry up and write your number down before I don't want it no more" he joked and I nudged him playfully as I blushed._

_I watched him walk back into the bar before I headed home. His back consisted of huge muscles sitting on top of each other as his huge arms swayed to the side as he strutted. I sighed wondering who this stranger was._

_I turned around and headed home just as it started to rain. The cold and rain together made everything worse. I quickly ran across the bridge and into my small town._

_As I lay in bed that night…all I could think about was that smooth voice. It caressed my mind and eventually soothed me to recharge._

_I dreamt of fire. Burning raging fire. It carried it's flames through every town as it demolished everything in its path. Smoldering memories._

Then I woke up in a gasp. My optics still had to adjust to the room so I couldn't see where I was. For all I knew I was still in the same place I was before when my ship crashed.

I thought about the dream my mind was reminiscing in. Pain struck every sensitive circuit in my spark. Once upon a time our world was on fire. And I loved to watch it burn. Wild and reckless, never any limits. Guess I had a lot to learn. Cause fire turns into ambers, amber to ashes that blow away too soon.

Now here I was.

As my optics adjusted I felt tubes stuck all over my body. I sat up screaming. My hand grabbed one of them that were stuck to my arm. I screamed even louder as I pulled it off. I did the same to the ones on my other arm and leg. As I started to pull the ones off my head and spark I screamed so loud I thought I was piercing my own audio receptors.

My still blurry optics looked around the room. I rolled off the berth I was on and onto the floor. I scooted away from practically nothing, anticipating that something would show up. But as I looked around and everything came into focus, there was no sign of anyone. In fact, I was in some kind of containment room. It was arctic in here. My best guess was that my body temperature went up because of my situation. They probably thought it was because of the accident so they put me in a cooling room to cool me down. If only they knew.

One part of the room had a big mirror. Only a fool would have not noticed that the mirror was actually a window on the outside looking in. I managed enough strength to stand on my legs and gaze into the full length mirror. I was horrified at what I saw.

I gasped loudly in shock. My body was _disgusting._ I had scars all over my arms and legs. Especially a big scar across my chest. Also had puncture wounds where I pulled the tubes from. The wounds were bleeding and dripped down my arms and legs. My color's of blue and red were strangely dull and my face was life-less. My eyes held a small glow and my lips were cracked and split. I looked hollow.

I whimpered pathetically as I limped over to meet the mirror/window. In a desperate attempt I put two hands on the sides of my optics and tried to peer inside the window. Of course I saw nothing but my reflection, but I knew if there was anyone out there, they would certainly see me.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Hello! Can you hear me?" my voice kept rising and choking with broken sobs. "Hello!"

Defeated I sunk down on the floor and put my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I felt as if I couldn't. This wasn't the first time this has happened, so why was I so emotional.

I knew it was because I saw him. I saw him in my dreams again. A sweet memory that forced to be played over again. I knew I had to pull myself together. I did all this to prove him wrong. I didn't come this far to fail and _be_ proved wrong.

I stood up and rubbed my optics, as I contained my expression. With a lot of determination I tried to seek a matter of escape. Wherever I was it was a very primitive building I could tell. Cracks and rust gave me as much proof to it. And the weak brick wall. That's when I spotted the door. Since the room was all white it was a little hard to spot at first but the card lock that was positioned on the wall gave it away. I walked up to it and examined it. I didn't have the key card to slid it through, but it was such a primitive lock that I knew I could easily fool it.

I walked back to the table where the tubes were and grabbed one of the smallest ones. It had a small, sturdy, pointy needle and I broke it off. I limped back over to the card-locks and let out a big vent before I proceeded. I gently put the needle at the tip of the entrance and started down. I made sure to get every curve and circuit until I got to the middle to snap one of the wires which glitched the lock and opened the door.

Determination was strong, but I was so injured the way I walked out of the door made me seem as If I was petrified. The hall I walked into was gray and metal. Unlike the clean and white room I was in. It was a small hallway because I could see a big room at the end of it. So far there were no people. Cautiously and Slowly I made my way down the hallway. Occasionally tripping over my limp feet, energon dripping and leaving a trail. When I finally got to the end I looked around the room until I spotted a table. All my weapons were laid out on it. Without looking around again I rushed over to the table and began to load myself with everything I had. My belt that wrapped around my waist and back was basically a vest which carried all my shotguns, automatic weapons, and my two machetes. I made sure I wiped the energon off of me with one of my wipes I kept in a pocket.

Finished with furnishing myself I took another look around just in time to see a bot enter the room holding some old, rusty tools, and mumbling under his breath.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. House guests can be such a bother." he said to himself. He was a medium-sized bot that's build wasn't much muscular, but he was thick. His colors consisted of red and white and he had two side horns that ran right above his optics and on his helmets. His back looked as if he was carrying a backpack of some sort, but it must have been part of his vehicular mode. I bent down and hid under the table for it was more of a desk and had no opening to see it under from one side.

I quickly looked around again searching for an escape. I could have easily fought him, but I had no idea if he was an autobot or decepticon and if I threatened him and he was an autobot I would not be able to hurt him, but he would know about me and that I was healthy. Questions would defiantly spring up. I couldn't take that chance. I didn't want anybody to even know I existed and with this mess it was making everything complicated. In order to try to get everything back to the way it was I had to leave inconspicuously so it would be as if I never existed and I could keep myself away from the autobots so I can not conflict any harm on them.

I looked across the floor and spotted the Autobot symbol. Just as I had expected. I had to leave now. I looked for an escape. The place was very small, so it was easy to spot the ground-bridge. A down-graded version of space-bridge technology. I walked casually, but stealthy over to the console. I was so good the bot didn't even know of my presence. Not until I powered up the ground bridge.

His head popped up. "What the?" he saw me. "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

I smirked as I looked at him. His optics were wide as he stared back. I could tell he was trying to get a good look at me and wonder how in Primus's name was I fully-functioning. It must have been a miracle. If only he knew. I turned my back and jogged through the space-bridge. Determination flowing as I raced to get to the other side and prepare for the worst.

* * *

**I am going to leave you hanging here LoL :D Stay tuned to find out what is at the end of the space-bridge! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Have we been deceived?

**A/N :This Chapter is short so It can lead up to a much bigger Chapter. That being Chapter 4. This much a filler in=between chapter, but very important Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

The thrill spiked my determination even more.

Energy coursed through my body, starting to make my circuits spark flames of excitement. I'll admit that it sickens me to be so passionate about this. To feel the rush of pleasure every time I access my ability to make sure things go my way. The feel of power that surges through me and quenches my thirst and loneliness. But gives me more to fear than death.

I haven't given much thought to how I would die, but if I could go with a clean slate I will die accomplished. Of course that is my reason for departure of the Autobot base. I will not have any more coffins on my conscious. I just hope I get out of here before they get to follow me.

I rammed through to the end of the portal and came to jump out at a familiar site. I only had so much time to get what I needed and beat feet before being spotted. My pulse quickened. It appeared the worst was over. He was anywhere in site.

The crash site was flagged and marked, probably for examination and study. The organics who inhabit this planet must have given interest to my technology, not that there is much that survived the crash. The site must be really old anyway. Who knows how long I've been in stasis. Only a part of my ship was still intact and I knew that was where I had to look.

Swiftly, I charged through the debris, not wasting anytime. I only hoped what I was looking for was still there.

* * *

**The Autobot Base**

"Optimus. I've locked onto her signal."

The Autobots all gathered around behind Ratchet as they waited for Optimus's orders.

Ratchet continued. "It seems that the coordinates she is located at are the same exact coordinates to the previous crash site to her ship."

Optimus narrowed his brow as he thought intently.

"The crash site? Why would she want to go back there? There's nothing but ruins." Bulkhead questioned. It sparked Arcee's thoughts.

"I knew there was something erroneous about her. Cons pulled a fast one on us." Arcee spat venomously through her dental plates. "The location of our base is now at risk."

"There is no time to waste," Optimus began. "If there is a chance of our Autobot of being not who we have become to believe then we must act without delay to preclude the whereabouts of our base of being ascertained by Megatron. But there is also a possibility of a distressed Autobot in disarray. Either way we need to get to her before she can either get incapacitated or risk confidential information. Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

Ratchet nodded as the ground bridge powered up.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus commanded as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee rolled out.

Ratchet waited till they were all through before closing the bridge. It just so happens that smokescreen with Jack decides to show up after their departure. Go figure.

"Smokescreen, where have you been?" Ratchet demanded as he gave him a stern look. Smokes just smiled as he ignored his hard glare.

"Just went for a drive, doc, here with my buddy." He winked. Ratchet scowled as he turned to his computer, monitoring the autobot's comm. Links and location just in case.

"Well, you just missed out on duty."

"Wha? What happened? Cons?" Smokescreen jogged up to the screen.

"Can't be certain. The Autobot we had mending in the medical bay has just made an escape."

Smokescreen and Jack stared wide-eyed. "You mean she just…like, got up and left?" Jack asked shocked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That can't be. When we brought her in she was a total wreck. No way can any bot recover from that in such a short time." Smokescreen added.

"Yes, that's why Optimus is determined to retrieve her, for we might as well been deceived. The location of our base is in grave risk if she happens to be a decepticon." Ratchet explained in a strained voice. Clearly he was stressed about this whole situation. If the Autobots lost their base, they would lose everything. Data, energon, ammo, and the list goes on. "But you would know all of this if you were here." Ratchet snapped.

"Chill your engine. No need to get so revved up. I'm sure she couldn't get so far. A jacked bot like that can't run fast. Optimus should be able to catch the beauty soon." Smoke smiled as he sat at a nearby bench.

Jack interjected before Ratchet could scold him again. "So who is this girl?"

Ratchet froze and turned his head slightly to the side. "A dear friend." He answered in almost a whisper.

"Friend? If you know her that well why are you so worried about her spilling the beans?" Jack leaned against the railing of the top floor as he studied smokescreen looking at his reflection in his pocket mirror.

Ratchet continued his task without answering Jack. After waiting a considerable amount of time, Jack probed once more.

"You didn't answer my question. Why?" Jack pleaded. "Ratchet?"

Finally the SIC turned to face jack with a penetrating expression. His ocular lenses were wide and hassled and his mouth puckered up into an odd way.

"Because she isn't supposed to be alive!... My dear friend died a long time ago. _Way _before the war." He said all in a rush and dropped his head as soon as the words exited his mouth.

Ratchet's voice echoed through the base. Smokescreen stood up and Jack froze.

"…Oh my…"

* * *

**...Holy s**t!... How is that possible Lolz. Guess you just got to tune in to find out! Please R&R **


End file.
